dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Kibito Shin
Kibito Kai Kibitoshin |group= fusion |universe = 7th Universe |race = Shinling |birthplace = Planet Kaiōshin |birthday = May 8, Age 774 |age = |status =Incapacitated |gender = |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Kaiōshin |previous occupation = |partner = Elder Kaiōshin |previous partner = |headquarters = Kaiōshin Realm |manga debut = Chapter 437 |anime debut = DBK102 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut = |game debut = |family = * Elder Kaiōshin * Shin * Kibito |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Instantaneous Movement * Kikōha * Telepathy |tools = * Potara }} was the temporarily acting Kaiōshin of the 7th Universe, while Shin and Kibito were fused together. Personality Appearance Equipment * : Mystical earrings belonging to the Kaiōshin, these earrings enable fusion. Kibito Kaiōshin wears the earrings that were used to create him. Abilities Part III Majin Boo Arc Part IV Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Z: God and God God and God Arc In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) In the Kaiōshin Realm, after the Hakaishin Beerus awakes, along with Kibito Kaiōshin, Elder Kaiōshin finds out that some ancestor's planets has disappeared, worry about what to come next.Dragon Ball Super chapter 1, page 16 Thus, they keep tracking the Hakaishin and watch his fight with Gokū on Kaiō of the North's planet from afar through the crystal ball.Dragon Ball Super chapter 2, page 10 After that, they witness the conflicts of Beerus and Dragon Team at Bulma's birthday party on Earth. However, Elder Kaiōshin suddenly picks up on another planet disappearing, then tune in with crystal ball and see a duo in space, who discuss the search of some gigantic "wish orbs". As the Kaiōshin make the connection with the "wish orbs" and the Dragon Balls, the duo turn around to glare back through the crystal ball straight back at the Kaiōshin and immediately travel to the Kaiōshin Realm. The cat-like being (who was revealed his name "Champa") begins grilling them on how much they overheard, but the Kaiōshin pretend to have not heard anything at all; Champa does not seem fully convinced, but takes off with his attendant anyway. The Kaiōshin begin to panic a bit, believing Champa to be referring to the Dragon Balls and has Kibito Kaiōshin hurry to planet Namek to protect them.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3, pages 12-14 Later, when the clash between Beerus and Gokū begins, in which the two connect with a punch, sending shockwaves to every corner of the universe, Elder Kaiōshin fears that if they keep clashing, then the entire universe will crumble. After Kibito Kaiōshin collected the Nameccian Dragon Balls to get them out of Champa's grasp, only to find that they were not what he was looking for as he is already off to some other distant location.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4, page 10 The battle concludes, Gokū successfully saves the Earth from destroying despite his loss to Beerus, much to the Kaiōshin's impression. However, the elder gets unpleasant because Kibito Kaiōshin uses Dragon Balls to defuse to East Kaiōshin and Kibito again, which totally wastes the Potara's power. Then, the elder wishes for peace of the universe for at least a little while longer.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4, page 17 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Influence Creation and Conception Trivia * Despite being created by two Shinlings wearing Potara of different color, in the anime, Kibito Kaiōshin is shown to be wearing yellow Potara — the same Potara that the Eastern Kaiōshin wore — at the moment of his creation. In the manga, however, his Potara would be the same solid green as both of his independent counterparts. *In Dragon Ball Fusions, he is just called "Kibito". Quotes References Category:Deities Category:People of the Cosmos Category:Fused Characters Category:Incapacitated Category:Alive